


Kalvin Garrah x Neopronoun user

by AchilleanCorvid



Category: Kalvin Garrah - Fandom
Genre: Consensual, FTM, Kalvin Garrah - Freeform, Nonbinary, Other, This was written in like ten minutes I’m so sorry, Transgender, implied pegging, trender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchilleanCorvid/pseuds/AchilleanCorvid
Summary: Kalvin Garrah was always drawn to a certain Neopronoun user in his math class senior year, now that he’s in his second year of college he finds out why
Relationships: Kalvin Garrah x Neopronoun user
Comments: 58
Kudos: 31





	Kalvin Garrah x Neopronoun user

A man walks up to you, malice in his eyes but lust in his heart, he seems familiar but you can’t quite place where you’ve seen his face before “oh my god it’s that fucking trender” he says. Your eyes widen, ‘it can’t be’ you think, but it is, kalvin garrah himself. The man who you didn’t necessarily fear, but god he was so fucking annoying. Even though you haven’t seen him for a year and a half his constant jabbering about “trenders” and “neopronouns” (yk, regular cis bootlicker shit) is still constantly on loop in ur head, and that’s not to mention the fucking voice he did to mock any trans person who didn’t have the same experience as him. This man put up a front of pure hatred for you back in senior year, but you know, subconsciously or not, he wanted you.

Since he’s here, you walk up to him, he immediately bursts out laughing, the laugh that can only be described as if someone had screamed into a kazoo. At his side are two friends, who join in on his mocking remarks. If you’re honest, you pity him. It’s bound to be hard to put up a front of such hyper masculinity at all times, a facade so fragile that a simple gust of wind could break it down, and you’re now determined to be that gust of wind.

“What gender are you now little girl- oh! My apologies, I mean little dragon” he says in that same goddamn voice mentioned earlier, but this time his voice is different and there’s a glint in his eyes, practically challenging you to take this further. 

“Oh honey I can be whatever you want me to be for a twenty”

His eyebrows raise in surprise, he didn’t actually expect you to accept the challenge, however he’s not complaining in the slightest.

“Oh? Good thing I’ve brought my wallet then”

Wordlessly, the two of you walk to the bathrooms in the back of the campuses cafe, and he kisses you. It’s deep and angry, but the anger isn’t directed at you, it’s directed at himself. 

one hand combs through your wavy, purple dyed hair while the other grips onto the collar of your denim jacket, where a xe/xem pronoun pin can be found, pulling you closer and deepening the kiss. 

You pull apart, gasping for air, and there’s a string of spit connecting the two of you. Kalvins eyes are laced with pure, unbridled lust. 

“Not bad considering you’re such a sad little man and wear strictly neon green basketball shorts” you say

He scoffs at the remark but doesn’t argue “please, just kiss me” he practically moans.

His voice is breathy and unstable when with shame in his eyes he asks you to peg him, right there in the Starbucks bathroom. Of course you comply, this is fucking hilarious.

But first you have to prep him

“Kalvin, hun you’re gonna have to turn over first, you can’t just immediately take me, and you better not shit on my strap I swear to god” 

I REALLY DONT WANNA WRITE KALVIN GARRAH SMUT FIC I- 

(Time skip)

He lays there afterwards, it’s almost pathetic how glazed over his eyes are, he tries to stand but his legs immediately give out, what a wreck.

“You’ve been such a good little trender for me today Kal” 

And as you came in, wordlessly, you leave him there, there’s a look of longing in his eyes but he says nothing.

You never speak to him again

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS WAS WRITTEN AS A JOKE IN THE YOUTUBE COMMENTS ON HIS NEOPRONOUN VIDEO ASDSDGFFHJGGKK


End file.
